


Comfort Tea

by lavenderspark



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Spoilers for S1E9Malcolm tells Dani about his date*trigger warning: brief mention of knives*
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Comfort Tea

**Author's Note:**

> *tw: brief mention of knives*

Dani set a steaming cup of tea in front of him before sitting down with him on the table in the conference room. 

"So, I hear you had a date," she said when he didn't look up.

A sad smile flashed across his features briefly, he kept his eyes down as he reached for the tea.

"I did," he said.

"And?" She prompted, trying to get him to look at her. 

"And it didn't end well. I doubt I will ever see her again. For a date or otherwise," he said, taking a sip as he finally met her gaze.

"What? Why not? Your profile of her could not have been that bad."

Malcolm smiled softly, "I see JT told you that part. But that is not the worst of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He drank his tea, his eyes focusing on the past. Dani sat with him in silence, giving him time, not forcing him. She wasn't sure if he would open up to her or not.

"It was bad Dani," he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear him. She held her breath, waiting to see if he would say more.

"I asked her to come by, so I could apologize for what happened. I felt awful," he said gripping his cup. "I wasn't expecting her reaction."

"How did she react?"

"Fine. She apologized for asking me to do it," he said with a short laugh.

"That doesn't sound terrible."

His lips quirked, not quite smiling, sadness etched on his face. "No," he said softly. "Then I kissed her," he closed his eyes, "I don't know why, but she kissed me back."

Dani watched him, ignoring the small twinge in her heart. "That still doesn't sound bad," she said, bringing him back to the present.

"No...but...after we..." He cleared his throat, "Later, I woke up, or I thought I was awake, and got a glass of water..." He trailed off, his face a mask of fear and regret.

Dani sucked in a breath, her heart aching for him. She reached out and placed her hand on his clenched fist, gently squeezing. He looked at her, his eyes wet.

"I could've killed her, Dani," he whispered. "I woke up with a knife in my hand. Slashing it at her. I thought she was the girl in the box."

She slid down the table to him, wrapping her arms around him. He curled into her embrace, weeping silently. She held him gently, her heart breaking. She continued to hold him until the tears stopped and his breathing evened out. When she felt him start to pull away, she let him go.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Any time," she said with a gentle smile.


End file.
